1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an activation program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multifunction image forming apparatuses called multifunction products (MFP) have multiple functions, such as a copy function, a facsimile (FAX) function, a printer function, a scanner function, and a function of distributing an input image that is scanned by the scanner function or input by the printer function or the FAX function. When the digital MFP is powered on, an activation process is performed after which the copy function, the printer function, or the like becomes available. Such a technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-303222.
FIG. 10 is a schematic of a software configuration stored in a storage medium of the digital MFP. An activation program p0, which is activated first upon power-on, and compressed files storing various programs, which are activated by the activation program p0, are stored in the storage medium. The compressed files include a compressed file f1 storing a basic program p1, a compressed file f2 storing a copy program p2 for executing a copy function, a compressed file f3 storing a printer program p3 for executing a printer function, and a compressed file f4 storing a font program p4 that is font data.
FIG. 11 is a sequence diagram of an activation process procedure performed by the digital MFP. In the activation process, the activation program p0 first reads all the compressed files f1 to f4 stored in the storage medium, and then activates the programs p1 to p4 stored in the compressed files f1 to f4, respectively, in this order. Each of the activated programs p1 to p4 performs an activation process. When the activation processes are finished, the copy program p2 requests the basic program p1 to draw a screen for an operation unit. That is, a screen for a copy operation is displayed on the operation unit at this point of time, so that a user of the MFP can use the copy function.
According to this conventional activation process procedure, however, when the copy mode is designated as a default mode, the printer program p3 and the font program p4 need to be loaded despite the fact that only the basic program p1 and the copy program p2 manage the copy function. This disadvantageously increases the time required for performing the activation process.